


The Whiskey Fic

by Ocean Wallwein (smutboyblue), smutboyblue



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Gore, M/M, a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutboyblue/pseuds/Ocean%20Wallwein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutboyblue/pseuds/smutboyblue
Summary: THIS WAS AN OWB CREATION THE IDEA WAS GIVEN BY SOMEONE ELSE FOR THE ITWM BUT I MADE THE PLOT.





	The Whiskey Fic

The Whiskey Fic

Daniel Howell spent the majority of his life inside, drinking alcohol as he sat replying to tweets most reecently had become the hashtag "Phan is over party" sparked by a user on tumblr posting what was believed t be fake direct. Messages between themselves and Daniels brother Adrian. A high source of tension between the phandom and Daniel. After the stalking of Adrian caused Daniel to get mad at people.

Some of the videos he made were internet support groups. These included Daniel sitting at his desk with a screensaver with the name "internet support group" over a smiling women at a telecommunications centre. He would have a small crystal tumbler glass next to him, usually containing some style of alcohol, be it a harsh glass of Smirnoff ice, other brands are available. Or a small tumbler of red wine. He would have it on the desk most reecently he had become interested in a new taste of alcohol, something stronger, more manly. 

Whiskey.

The harsh bitter taste it gave you as you slowly slipped the brown liquid into your mouth, passing your lips the burning sensation begins. To deep over your tastebuds, neutralising any. And every ability to taste things sickly sweet sumptuously sour. Stupendously salty and brilliantly bitter. Slivering down your throat. And you lick the last dregs off your lips.

Dan loved that sensation. He lives for it. While Phil dies for it.

Yes. Dan liked something extra with the whiskey, something. A little rarer, and richer. That metallic tang.

Blood.

He desired the crimson fluid. He adored its beauty in splatters upon the petite white petals of a rose. All he wanted was that sweet. Metallic taste dancing upon his tongue. Teasing his senses.

There is always a way for people to get that hit that they desire. Some underhand devious method. Concocted in the darkest corners of someones mind.

For Dan that method was draining Phil of his sweet juice. Sucking away. Phils life force almost vampirically. 

\---Just three weeks before---

As Dan sat at his new desk in their newest apartment, he prepared himself mentally and physically to record a new internet support group video. He got out the crystal tumbler, laying it beside his laptop. With the computer in the background he pulled out the bottle of whiskey and laid it beside his tumbler with a thud. 

A little more reecently he had suddenly acquired the urge to drink the blood that resided after leaving a joint of meat to defrost. The watery red liquid that sloshed around in the bottom of the dish. 

So he had. Licked the plate clean. Left only slivers of saliva on the plate. That had satisfied his desire for now. But he needed something... Stronger.

So he had began planning, plotting and scheming a way to ensnare Phil just so he could get his deepest wish. 

Human blood.

so after three days of scrolling through tumblr and 4Chan he had figured out what he was going to do. And all he needed was four simple things. Excluding a small room.

•Chloroform-Liquid that has the ability to knick someone out by the smell.  
•A spigot-A piece of pipe with a tap on the end.  
•Rope-Simply twine wrapped together.  
•A ball gag-A piece of elastic with a plastic or foam ball attached that restricts sound from a persons mouth.

Once he had gathered these items all he had to do was wait till the time. Came where he had to put his plan into action.

As Phil laid his head gently on his pillow he smiled to himself, his life was perfect. He had a job he loved, a beautiful apartment somewhere he loved. Living with his best friend. Everything was blissfully perfect. 

He closed his eyes slowly and let the darkness roll over him. In soft waves. As the dreams set in, his body and muscles relaxed for him. Allowing him to slip into that sweet slumberous phase of sleep.

This was when Dan would make his move.

As Phil softly mumbled sweet. Nothings in his sleep, Dan slowly. Crept towards the Oak bed frame in phils room. His feet softly sinking into the luscious carpet. As he neared the older man with the chloroform soaked rag in how hand, he felt how his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the sleeping man.

He hesitated, but he knew he had prepared for this so much, he had to act fast, with one swift movement his hand clamped the sodden rag over phils mouth and nose, forcing him to breathe in the noxious liquid.

He watched the older mans eyes snap open. Attempting to fight against fans steely grip, trying to fight for a breath of sweet fresh air. But alas 'twas of no use. He saw the eyelids slowly flutter close. The sweet peaceful sleeping form of Phil, and he had the ability to do what ever he wished with it.

Phil woke up just 263 minutes later. Yes, Dan counted the minutes Phil was asleep, writing down something else vile and degrading he could do to his best friends stunning body.

•Chop his limbs into small cubes freeze them and have them. As ice cubes in his glasses of whiskey.

•Defile his body by using it to pleasure himself. Touching every crook of his body, explore every millimetre of skin

•Cut of his penis. Stuff it and mount it like some sort of sick trophy. 

Those were just a few of the things he could do to this man. But that wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted.

No

Needed a constant fresh source of blood, to satisfy his needs and desires

So what else was there to do except to take that shiny steel spigot pipe. Clutch it in your hand as you stare at the naked body of your best friend and your life. Bound my the rope tied around his wrists and ankles. 

The foam gag that restricted the sounds of harrowing pleas of help trying to escape the fortress of his mouth. 

What a delicate thing. How precious that mans porcelain skin was. How to make it pretty.

Drops.  
Of crimson blood.  
Scattered everywhere.   
All across that delicate skin.

Dans wirey lips curled into a malicious grin. As his arm retracted before quickly plunging the pipe into phils stomach, hearing that mouth watering pop. As it destroys the stomach muscles, flex and skin.

He began to look upwards slowly staring into the destitute blue pits, the windows into phils soul. and he saw pain. Lots and lots of pain. And in that monkey everything that once felt so wrong for Daniel James Howell suddenly felt so right.

Yes that's right. Daniel James Howell had just turned his best friend. Phillip Micheal Lester into. A human fountain for himself to gather fresh blood.

But he felt no remorse, he felt no sorrow, he was proud of what he did, there was no denying that. 

That was when it became clear.

He did love phil Lester.   
But not just him, his blood. 

 

He delicately picked up a small black sillicone ice cube tray, and a small crystal tumbler. With a soft smirk he gripped the handle of the spigot. and began to twist. Breaking the rusty Sal with a crunch. Watching as the crimson liquid spluttered out into the tray. Slowly filling the black pits before seeping into the next hole in a continuous fashion.

Finally he took the tumbler in his left hand and let a small amount of blood trickle in before snapping shut the tap. Please with himself he poured a generous amount of the fiery alcoholic beverage he had come to enjoy in with the blood "bottoms up" he cooed before downing drink in one go.

Whiskey, all that's left is that stinging sensation.


End file.
